The School Bus
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: AU ZoLu The school bus is not always an enjoyable place.


**I felt like writing a short AU about what happens on the bus, because I hate going on the bus to school and I bet you can guess the reason. And then it sort of just trailed into some ZoLu fluff. XD That happens a lot.**

**The school bus**

It comes each day without fail. A pain, but the only transport for those who can't drive, are not old enough to drive, or who have been denied the privilege of driving. Such as our green haired swordsman, Roronoa Zolo.

After being caught speeding for the fourth time that month, his car had been confiscated permanently. Dooming him to the scratchy, sweaty seats of the bus. It pulled up in front of him and he scowled as he walked up the steps. He looked around and sighed.

Everywhere was full, except for a solitary seat next to a young, black haired boy. He was gazing out the window, a straw hat set on his head and a bored expression on his face. Zolo groaned and walked down the aisle and sat down next to him. The boy looked over and gave him a smile, but Zolo just grunted.

"Oh look, the runt's made a friend." a harsh voice said from behind them. The boy's smile faded and he sighed, letting his shoulder bump back against the window and his head drop.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue little mouse?" and then the guy laughed. Zolo frowned. This guy was seriously impeding on his silent brooding time. He twisted in his seat.

"Dude, back off." he said and then turned back to face the front again. The boy's head rose and he glanced at Zolo.

"Oh ho, little mouse has a defender. Listen buddy, you don't want to be talking to Luffy. He's a weirdo. I'll forget you ever said anything this morning because you've got spunk. So, don't make the same mistake this afternoon by sitting next to twig here." and he gave Luffy a hard pat on the head. "Got it?" Zolo sighed.

"Your voice is giving me a headache." he muttered rubbing his temples. There was a sharp gasp, and then a large hand wrapped itself around Zolo's neck.

"I don't take kindly to back chatters." the rough voice said. Zolo barely twitched before he reached up and grabbed the hand, twisting it around with two fingers and snapping the man's wrist. He howled in pain and the hand was withdrawn instantly.

"Neither do I," Zolo replied, turning in his seat to face the man. He had brown, short hair and a muscly body. "But I hate know it all's and bullies." and he faced the front again, barely glancing at the boy who was staring at him in awe.

"You're like, hella strong!" he cried, his deep black eyes shining in amazement. Zolo raised an eyebrow.

"Sure kid. Go back to looking out the window." he replied. Luffy tilted his head and then smiled.

_I hope this guy is on this afternoon, he's so cool! _Luffy thought still watching the green haired man.

"What's your name?" Luffy asked. The green haired man sighed.

"Roronoa Zolo. You?" he replied boredly.

"Monkey D Luffy!" he replied. Zolo nodded.

"Are you a junior then?" he asked. Luffy nodded.

_This guy is so cool! And nice too! His name sure is different. _Luffy thought. The bus pulled up outside _Merry Go _high school and Zolo got up to get off the bus. Luffy was about to move when the bully leaned near him.

"I'll get you at lunch when your friend isn't around to save you." he whispered and then shoving Luffy back into the seat, he walked after Zolo who was moving to get off the bus as quick as possible. Luffy sighed.

Zolo walked out of class, thumb in the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"Not so tough now, are you little mouse?" a voice said and Zolo turned. He saw Luffy being shoved around by a group of boys, the bully from the bus the obvious leader of the group. His hand now bore a bandage and Zolo frowned. Why couldn't people just leave other people alone?

"Hey." he said walking up to them. The bully paused and took a step back.

"Go away, we're busy here." one of the others said, not realising what Zolo could do. Zolo smiled grimly.

"I see that." Zolo said and glanced at Luffy who was staring at the ground. Zolo could see Luffy wanted to fight back, and could probably beat this group to a pulp if he had to, but he didn't. He just took it. Zolo frowned. Why?

"This is none of your business." another one said. Zolo shrugged.

"I'm making it my business." he replied. The group laughed.

"What are you gonna do?" another asked, and the bully from the bus leant close and whispered in the speaker's ear. The one who had spoken, his eyes widened and he stared at Zolo.

"Guys, I think we should leave little mouse alone today." he said quickly. The bully from the bus nodded and the group beat a hasty retreat. Luffy sighed and leaned against the lockers.

"Why don't you defend yourself?" Zolo asked. Luffy looked up with a bright smile.

"Because they didn't hurt my friends, they only hurt me. And I was taught not to fight back unless I was in danger of dying… or something like that." Luffy replied before picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He was a very happy boy for someone who got harassed all the time. Zolo shrugged.

"Thanks by the way, for helping me." Luffy said looking back up at Zolo as he put his straw hat on his head.

"No problem. Look, those bullies are just gonna keep annoying you so, why don't you come and sit with me for lunch?" Zolo asked. Luffy brightened.

"Really? Cool!" he cried. Zolo raised an eyebrow at the outburst. He didn't think it was that great to come and sit with him. Luffy apparently did though. So, the two walked together, or rather, Zolo walked and Luffy skipped on every other step. It was a bit annoying, but Zolo kept his mouth shut.

They reached the lunch room and Luffy waited for Zolo to walk in before following him. Zolo looked around, searching for his friends. There they were, in the far corner and he began making his way towards them. An orange haired woman sat on the end next to a blonde haired man who looked as though he didn't belong at school. Next to him sat a curly haired boy who was the same age as Luffy.

Zolo sat down opposite the orange haired woman who barely looked up from the magazine she was reading. Luffy paused, and then sat down next to Zolo and grinned.

"Hi." he said. This time the orange haired woman did look up.

"Hello." she replied. Zolo sighed.

"Guys this is Luffy, Luffy this is Nami," and the orange haired woman smiled, "Sanji," and the blonde looked up and raised a hand in greeting, "And Usopp." who just stared back at Luffy. They were in the same grade and Usopp did know Luffy, but under a different name.

"Aren't you goofy Luffy?" Usopp asked. There was a sharp thud and Usopp winced in pain as Zolo kicked him under the table. Luffy grinned, not noticing.

"Yeah. I don't know why people call me that though." he replied pulling out his lunch box. Nami shrugged and went back to her magazine, Sanji went back to reading his cooking book and Usopp began sketching something on his notepad.

From that day on, whenever they weren't in class, Luffy would find Zolo and stick to him like glue. Zolo found he didn't mind so much. At least he wasn't lonely although, Luffy did tend to talk a little much.

It was the weekend now, and Zolo had agreed to take Luffy to the movies for the fourth time that month. Luffy liked the Cinema. They were walking down the street towards it and Zolo was listening intently to what Luffy was yabbering about.

"Yeah, and so then Usopp told me the tale about the time he fought his way out of a secret base where alien experiments were taking place and he said that the aliens he had seen were huge, with big eyes and glowing green skin but they-" and then he was cut off as Zolo grabbed his arm, jerked him around and pressed a kiss to the boy's lips.

They stayed like that for a few moments and then broke apart. Luffy looked up at Zolo who smiled.

"I don't want to hear about any more aliens, ok?" he said quietly. Luffy grinned.

"If I don't say anymore, will you kiss me again?" he asked. Zolo chuckled.

"Of course." and intertwining his fingers with Luffy's, they walked towards the cinema.

"So then Usopp said he saw these giant puppies…" Zolo sighed. Luffy was Luffy after all, and he was mightily glad that no one could change that.

**End**

**Short, sweet and done. XD Hope you enjoyed and reviews would be much appreciated. **


End file.
